


Marbles

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>006/365 - On the streets of Manchester, Eileen and Severus spend a day on the shawls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marbles

**Author's Note:**

> _A quick note, the term Mancunian was used to describe people from Manchester, and seeing a I always put Severus as being born and 'reared' in Manchester, I felt the term fitted. I have a friend visiting at the moment and he's from Manchester, and proudly goes by the term Mancunian, and this is where I got the idea for this little piece._
> 
> _Shawlie: Definition of shawlie in English: nounScottish , Irish , & Northern English , dated : A poor working-class woman (traditionally wearing a shawl)._

To the people who bustled through the streets, the woman in the black shawl and holding the sprig of herbs was nought but another poor, working-class shawlie. A rickety table made of bricks for legs with a plywood surface held an assortment of herbs, spices and tiny hand labelled jars. Every so often, she'd extend a hand from beneath her shawl to a passer-by, hoping to find at least one willing to give her the pennies that would fill the stomach of the young boy sat cross legged at her feet.

This boy, with his dirty and bruised knees, over-sized frayed coat, and poorly, pinched features, moved a marble along the cobblestone cracks with the tip of his forefinger, or so it seemed. To the people who bustled through the streets, he was nought but another poor, Mancunian boy, sent to work the streets in hopes of a few pennies to save his mother a beating that night.

What they didn't know about this little boy, with his dark, lank hair, creased brows and foul manner, was that he could move marbles with magic.

**Author's Note:**

> _Thanks for reading. I've never explored Snape's relationship with his mother before, but this was actually quite fun to write. I hope you're all sticking strong to your writing this year. Even if it sounds a load of crap on your tongure, post it anyway, it's still something._


End file.
